


Admiring the View

by AirieNSFW (Airie)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Creampie, Deepthroating, F/M, Fluff, Praise Kink, Size Difference, Size Kink, soft dom, stand and carry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airie/pseuds/AirieNSFW
Summary: After some friendly drinks in Skyhold's tavern Male Trevelyan invites scout Lace Harding up to his private quarters to show her the view. He quickly makes her forget all about said view.
Relationships: Lace Harding/Male Trevelyan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Admiring the View

**Author's Note:**

> A thank you for Lewdsmokesoldier who wrote me the sweetest FO4 story as a Holiday gift. [You can check it out here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715794/chapters/52715707)
> 
> ❤ If you like my stuff, consider following me here:
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/theAirie)  
> [Hentai-Foundry](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Airie/profile)  
> [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/theairie)

It all started out so innocently. A few drinks in the tavern, a friendly invitation up to the Inquisitor’s private quarters to ‘admire the view’ and before she knew it scout Lace Harding found herself sitting on the edge of a massive bed with Inquisitor Trevelyan trailing kisses down her jaw and neckline.

His scruffy cheek grazed the side of her neck, but it was his teeth nipping at Harding’s fair, freckled skin that sent lightning bolts up her spine. Her cheeks burned as the dwarven scout realized the Inquisitor was working the fastenings of her reinforced coat with this free hand, keeping her close to his side with the other. 

Maker this was too good to be true.

Whispering sweet nothings, Trevelyan quickly freed Harding from the pesky jacket and shirt. The dwarven scout bit down on her lower lip as her plain cotton bra was yanked off her with a loud snap. She then took in a loud breath as the Inquisitor pulled her in to close his lips on hers, fondling her breasts with no restraint. Maker, his tongue felt so good in her mouth, Harding couldn’t help but grind hers against it, drunk on his flavor.

“Is this the way you like it?” Trevelyan murmured into her ear, after breaking their kiss apart. “Not too fast?”

“Inquisitor.” Lace panted with her freckled cheeks blooming red and her eyes glazed. “Please, keep going. Whatever you want of me, I…” she paused to mewl when Trevelyan impatiently reached to undo her belt. “I want you to do it to me.”

Trevelyan smirked hearing his favorite scout’s voice stricken with such need. “Good.” He purred into Harding’s ear, sharply pulling her pants down all the way to her ankles. “We’ll go slow. Just relax and have fun.” He assured, tracing the outline of the perky dwarf’s soft pussy under her laced up shorts. 

Harding let out a stifled ‘uh-huh’, instinctively parting her legs to allow the Inquisitor as much access as he wanted, rocking her hips into his large palm. She never experienced a human and was both excited and apprehensive at the perspective of being bedded by the Inquisitor, a man who wielded a massive two-handed sword with such ease.

The Inquisitor exhaled slowly, his gaze wandering and catching every delightful bit of Harding’s body language; from the impatiently wiggling hips, her perfectly erect nipples to the parted glossy lips. He didn’t care what would the others think if they found out. Fraternizing or not, Harding was too cute and too full of life to pass up for a night of carefree fun. And by all that was left holy in this world, he was going to give her a lot of fun tonight.

Wasting no time nor words, he got up and began slowly taking off his armor. Piece by piece the set of plated steel fell to the floor with a loud clang until Trevelyan stood before Harding bare and ready with his head cocked to the side and hands on his hips, clearly expecting the scout to take initiative.

Harding swallowed, staring at the heavy shaft presented before her. This was going to be a challenge. She reached to wrap her palm around the base, lifting it up so it was inches from her mouth. She licked her lips, pulling the skin down to uncover the already slick with precoma cockhead. She gave it a few slow strokes, licking the salty tip.

“Yes, very good.” Trevelyan praised, sinking his fingers into her braided red mane. “But that’s enough for foreplay.”

Harding gagged and gave a muffled gasp of protest then her head was slowly, but adamantly pushed down on the Inquisitor’s cock, spreading her lips and throat like no one had ever before. She choked, not used to this new sensation. 

“Can you take it?” Trevelyan asked innocently as if he wasn’t keeping Harding firmly in place, showing the entire length of his shaft down her throat. 

Harding looked up at him through teary eyes and cradled his heavy balls in her cupped hands, her tongue curving to tease the pronounced vein on the underside of his cock. Yes. Yes she could take it, all of it. For him. Pleased with her resolve, the Inquisitor began rhythmically sliding his cock in and out of her mouth, maintaining a firm grip of Harding’s hair. The dwarven scout whimpered once or twice, but gave in allowing him to fuck her throat however he pleased. Her hands reached down to free herself from her boots and pants. His heavy sack swayed back and forth with his momentum, hitting her drool-soaked chin with a loud smack.

Harding took it as best as she could, realizing she was moaning and rubbing her thighs together and her shorts were hopelessly soaked with both the saliva dripping down her chin and her pussy swelling with excitement. She looked up at Trevelyan with a silent plea in her eyes. ‘Please use that big dick on my pussy and fuck me stupid’, it said. 

He preferred to be the one taking firm initiative, but he never liked to tease for too long. So, Trevelyan pulled his spit-polished cock from between Harding’s pouty lips, a trail of glistening slick drool connecting his glans with her lower lip.

The scout needn’t words and to be honest, she wasn’t sure if she was able to say anything coherent at this point. Digging her nails into the edges of the bed, she cocked her head to the side, spreading her thighs wide showing her Inquisitor how wet he got her from just using her mouth as a cocksleeve. In the sunset he could clearly see the tempting, glistening line of her wet folds surrounded by a soft neatly trimmed bush. 

Trevelyan leaned forward, obstructing the petite dwarf in his shadow. He reached under her taking a firm grasp at the hem of her shorts. Harding giggled as he pulled them off her, lifting her legs up in the air in the process. Finally free of clothes and any shame, Lace bent her legs and curled her toes ready for Trevelyan to lay on her and claim as his own.

But the Inquisitor shook his head amused by her eagerness. He tossed the soaked smalls aside, wrapping his arms around Harding’s waist. “Hold on” he said, whisking the scout away in his arms. Harding squeaked, holding on to him tight as Trevelian stood up, legs wide apart and her wrapped around him, his cock perfectly aligned with Lace’s melting pussy.

Their eyes met.

“Please.” Harding breathed, her heart drumming against her ribcage. “Pretty please Inquisitor… Fuck me.”

He grinned, at such boldness. Such dirty words coming from such a sweet mouth. Yet, he was a gentleman and would never say no to a lady. Slowly he lowered the perky scout down onto his cock, inch by inch.

“Ahhh!” She moaned, stretched by girth no other man of her own race had ever given her before. 

“Good?” The inquisitor made sure, pausing to read her face.

“S-so big!” Harding confessed, digging her nails into his shoulders, yet determined to take him in whole.

“I’m not even halfway in.” Trevelyan revealed with a mischievous spark in his eye.

“Maker!” Harding called out when more and more pushed inside her, filling her tight pussy. She cried, overwhelmed. This was too much! Yet, she wanted, needed more.

“You’re doing great, just a little bit and you’ll take it all inside you.” Trevelyan encouraged, planting a kiss on her forehead.

The last inch sunk into Harding’s sopping wet cunt agonizingly slow and she breathed slow and deep, shaking.

“S-so much!” She groaned strained, resting her cheek on the nook between the Inquisitor’s shoulder and neck. “Ah, but so good…!” 

“Let’s get some fresh air.” Trevelyan offered, walking across his bedroom with the petite dwarf in his arms and tightly wrapped around his massive cock as if it were nothing. “I did invite you over to show you the view after all.”

The view was breathtaking, spanning the entirety of Skyhold and the surrounding snowy peaks. The cool breeze outside gave Lace goosebumps on her shoulders. She felt lightheaded but wasn’t sure if it was from the air this high in the mountains or something else.

“Are you ready?”

She could only nod and utter ‘uh-huh’ before Trevelyan straddled his legs, got a better grip under her arse and began thrusting into her, giving Harding no time to adjust to his pace. Lace cried in surprise when his veiny shaft moved in and out of her, his crown rubbing against her cervix. She held on for dear life, calling out the Inquisitor’s name between moans and gasps. His size and the momentum were overwhelming, she would have never believed she could fit this much inside her and that such a massive thing could give her so much burning, numbing pleasure.

She was never going back to dwarves, that she was certain of.

“You look so cute.” Trevelyan praised, sweaty yet showing no signs of fatigue. “Having fun?”

“Yes.” The scout breathed, groaning when he plunged into her exceptionally hard, enough to give her the sensation of heat spilling up all the way to her navel. “Amazing. I-I’ve never! N-no-one had ever!” She paused to giggle embarrassed at her own clumsiness with words. Maker, he was fucking her stupid. “Come inside me, Inquisitor. Please, give me all your seed!” She begged, managing to form her desires clear. 

“Gladly.” He said sweetly and Harding realized the veins on his shaft thickened, signalizing he was about to come.

He grunted, possessively holding her to his chest seconds before climax. Tilting her head back she let out a low, ragged groan when the Inquisitor came inside her, coating Harding’s thoroughly pounded pussy with hot, sticky streams of creamy seed. She clasped her reddened lips around his throbbing manhood tight, giving in herself, coming hard. Her convulsing womb took in his sperm deep within her, eager to take every last drop of his divine cum.

Panting and sweaty in the cool mountains sunset, Harding lost her strength. She would surely fall numb onto the stone balcony if her Inquisitor weren’t holding her tight in his arms. Trevelyan muttered an affectionate praise into her ear, heading back to his bedchamber. Gently, he bent over his bed, allowing Lace to fall on the luxurious and soft bedding. His cum immediately spurted out of her, ruining the exquisite fabrics, but he made no comment. Instead, he headed to his heavy desk to pour himself some wine.

“Ah…” Harding cooed, rolling to her side to accept a glass he poured for her as well. “Thank you Inquisitor. I’ll never forget this.”

“Oh, but we’re not done yet.” Trevelyan smirked, sitting on the edge of the bed. “We still have some more… ground to cover. And I’ll be more than happy to explore every inch of it.” He said, reaching to fondle Harding’s pleasantly bouncy ass and not so subtly dig his fingers between her cheeks to test her unexplored rear.

Harding blinked, thankful for the drink to cool down another burning blush that washed over her face. He just stretched and rawed her pussy, but wanted more? She still felt the grazed throbbing heat inside despite him coming in such abundance. Could she manage another round? Well, if he gives her a moment to catch her breath, and with enough salve and some patience she could take him. She hoped.

“Five minutes?” She bargained, already excited at the perspective of taking him up the ass.

“Of course. And another drink?” He offered with a wink. 

Maker, she was thankful to be blessed with the affection of someone like the Inquisitor!


End file.
